Secrets of Heartnet
by CarolLly
Summary: Un romance secreto entre una joven escritora y su editor, ¿A donde llegaran? y ¿Cuales serán los secretos que esconde su amante? La inocencia es manchada de rojo.
1. Prologo

**Secrets of Heartnet**

Papeles permanecían regados sobre la mesa en completo desorden, algunos comprimidos en una bola tirados por el suelo y en mi mente no había nada. ¿Qué debería hacer? Hoy era mi entrevista en la editorial y no tenia nada que mostrar, bueno tal vez si pero no me parecía lo suficiente bueno como para mostrarlo a una prestigiada editorial, si, tal vez ayudaba el echo de que tuviera influencias en ese mundo pero aun así no me parecía justo y quería lograr mi objetivo de ser una escritora por mi cuenta…

Mordiéndome el labio y esperando que todo saliera "bien" tome el paquete de hojas que permanecía al otro extremo de la habitación y que había imprimido como último recurso después de todo creo que ese había sido mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora; era la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que por causas del destino son separados el uno del otro. Esperaba que no fuera tan mala y que en cuanto la vieran no me quisieran a echar a patadas del lugar.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre la pared, marcaba las once en punto perfecto me alcanzaría el tiempo para verme presentable. Entre a la ducha y me dedique a asearme tomándome mi tiempo al menos para poder relajarme, lo necesitaba ya comenzaban a invadirme los nervios sobre lo que podía pasar en la editorial, solo esperaba que cuando me hablaran o me entrevistaran no se me atoraran las palabras en la garganta, o que mis mejillas no se encendieran en rojo, no tropezarme al entrar o caerme al dar una pisada mal… ¡Rayos! Yo me estaba poniendo más nerviosa al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían pasarme. Suspire poniéndome un poco de shampoo con esencia de fresas y masaje mi cuero cabello esperando relajarme. Una vez termine mi limpieza tome dos toallas una la utilice para secarme y seguidamente enredarla en mi cuerpo mientras que la otra la enrolle en mi cabello esperando que se secara mas pronto.

Entre a mi habitación y abrí los cajones mientras sacaba ropa y la aventaba hacia la cama, primero decidí utilizar ropa interior en color melocotón, era un color lindo; lo difícil fue la ropa que estaría a la vista entonces decidí que lo mejor seria optar por algo casual, entonces tome unos jeans azul marino, una blusa de color blanco sin magas, solo tirantes un poco gruesos y botones, y para a completar unos zapatos de taco medio en color nut, me maquille con base, un delineado en negro, enchine y puse mascara en mis pestañas, un poco de rubor y para finalizar un labial rosado claro; cepillé mi cabello dejando que los suaves rizos cayeran. Tome mi bolso negro de siempre y en el metí las llaves del apartamento, el celular y mi cartera… mire el reloj, la una y media, vaya si me había tardado así que sin esperar mas tome el paquete de hojas y salí para dirigirme a la editorial por si llegaba a haber trafico o alguna de esas cosas que solo me pasan a mi.

Llegue con tiempo a la editorial, sus puertas de cristal y su tamaño me intimidaron.

Una vez dentro, todo el lugar de un color blanco, habían dos sillones de espera uno de lado izquierdo y otro del derecho, ambos de cuero negro, a su vez una planta alta yacía sobre una de las esquinas, algunos cuadros de portadas de libros que seguramente habían sido publicadas por ellos, dos ascensores, ambos con puertas metálicas en plateado, y en el fondo se encontraba la recepcionista de cabello negro y corto, ojos rubí maquillados con sombra roja asiendo que resaltaran al igual que sus labios del mismo color. Sentada sobre una silla de cuero negro, detrás de un escritorio en el que se encontraban, algunos papeles… nada fuera de lo común. Detuve mi escudriño y me dirigí hacia ella que al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Buenos días, tengo una entrevista con Miroku Wentz…-dije mirándola, su credencial mostraba el nombre de Yura.

-Buenos días –devolvió el saludo ligeramente cortante.- suba al ascensor, piso cinco, oficina tres de lado izquierdo por favor.

Me señalo a donde estaba el ascensor como si pensara que aun no lo había visto, suspire dirigiéndome a él y presione el botón para abrir las puertas que de inmediato, entre en el y presioné el botón que tenia el numero cinco y espere a subir. El lugar estaba rodeado de espejos entonces aproveche para observarme, comprobando que todo estaba bien. Cuando estaba en el tercer piso alguien presiono el botón y las puertas se abrieron.

_Y esa fue la primera vez que lo vi._

Apareció por la puerta un joven de unos veinticinco años, vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata de color azul marino. Ojos dorados e intensos, labios finos, piel clara, cabello plateado. Mis mejillas se colorearon de un color rosado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado.

-Buenos días –dijo de forma amable mientras se situaba a un lado de mi.

-Buenos días –respondí regresando el saludo.

Después de que el lugar quedara en silencio subimos los pisos que faltaban y agradecí que hubiera sido rápido ya que el silencio hacia que me pusiera más nerviosa, aunque al momento de salir los dos salimos al mismo piso, no sin antes el cederme el ser la primera en salir, después de agradecerle un poco apenda y de despedirme me dirigí a la oficina tres en la que se debería de encontrar Miroku quien desde hacia años había sido amigo de mi hermano mayor Kouga, así que se podría decir que ya nos conocíamos.

Decidí que para no dar una mala impresión lo correcto era tocar así que toque dos veces con los nudillos y espere a que Miroku me dejara pasar con un "adelante" que no tardo mucho en escucharse. Una vez dentro la oficina era de un color beige, un librero en el que se encontraban sus publicaciones, un escritorio de color negro en el que habían papeles regados, en un lado una laptop, un teléfono, una ventana grande que dejaba colarse la luz solar, una lámpara, algunos cuadros, dos sillas forradas en cuero negro parecidas a la que él estaba ocupando al otro lado del escritorio.

-¡Kagome! Que bien tenerte por aquí.-dijo señalándome una de las sillas frente a él, cosa que acepte sentándome en una.

-Hola Miroku.-dije con una sonrisa. La verdad era que si extrañaba verlo, él siempre había sido un amigo de confianza de mi hermano y con el tiempo paso a ser mio también.

-Es bueno tenerte por aquí, Kouga ya me avisado que vendrías.-dijo sonriendo amablemente, así era el.

-Eh… si, cuanto tiempo sin verte-sonreí.

-Si… ¿y bien? Muéstrame lo que traes Kag.-sonrió con una sonrisa picara, si, así era el, reí ante el comentario y le entregue el paquete de hojas para que lo revisara.

Hojeo las hojas mirándolas detenidamente, realmente si parecía un profesional Miroku era el tipo de persona que te podía engañar fácilmente puesto que cuando quería podía parecer lo suficiente intelectual, y otras veces hasta sorprendía de las tonterías que decía. Espere paciente sentada mirándolo detenidamente tratando de captar todas sus expresiones y descifrarlas sin embargo reflejaba seriedad y eso por un momento me asusto ¿es que esa novela estaba muy mal? Bien dicen todo lo que uno mismo hace, lo ve con buenos ojos… rayos.

-Kagome, ¡este es un buen trabajo!-me miro de nuevo dejando el paquete sobre el escritorio- aunque creo que es necesario corregir algunas partes pero no te preocupes, de eso se encargara tu editor.- Lo mire un poco confundida.

-¿Y quien será mi editor?-pregunte.

-Cierto no te lo había dicho, disculpa –decía mientras buscaba entre los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio y una vez que encontró el pequeño papel cuadrado su rostro mostro una expresión de sorpresa que no duro mucho.- Tu editor será InuYasha Heartnet, es un buen editor eh visto sus trabajos y bueno también es un amigo mio.

-¿Cuándo lo veré para que la corrija? –lo mire interesada, digo no por el que seria mi editor, de verdad me gustaría verlo para que viera mi trabajo.

-Pues si no me equivoco en este momento debería de estar por aquí, tal vez en su oficina, si gustas ir a verlo debe de estar en la cinco de este mismo piso.- dijo.- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto. Era por eso que yo lo sentía como el hermano mayor y el como la hermana menor.

-No, no te preocupes.-agradecí levantándome de la silla- Hasta luego Miroku, oh por cierto Kouga te manda a saludar.

-Gracias Kagome- me despedí y salí de la oficina para seguidamente buscar la cinco que supone era donde estaría mi futuro editor. La localice, estaba un poco mas delante de la de Miroku. Di dos toques con los nudillos para después escuchar del otro lado un "adelante"

Y cuando abrí la puerta por poco y la boca se me cae. Ahí estaba el mismo joven que había visto en el ascensor hace un rato; esta vez se encontraba revisando algunos papeles que tenia en las manos, y en sus ojos habían unas gafas que lo hacían ver aun mas atractivo ¡Dios! ¿Realmente este seria mi editor…?

Mientras yo divagaba sobre lo que me esperaba en un futuro no me di cuenta cuando levanto la vista y mucho menos cuanto tiempo había estado mirándome y por fin al percatarme de ello no pude evitar sonrojarme. Y por fin hable con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿InuYasha Heartnet? –pregunte tratando de mirarlo sin ponerme nerviosa. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Y usted debe ser Kagome Higurashi.- sus labios acariciaron mi nombre, jamás había escuchado a alguien que lo pronunciara y que sonara tan… ¿sensual? Asentí.

-Señorita Kagome, por favor siéntese.-me señalo una de las sillas, justo como lo había echo Miroku, de echo las sillas eran exactamente iguales.

-Gracias –sonreí con nerviosismo ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan transparente?

-Desde hoy usted será mi escritora, señorita Kagome, y ambos deberemos de hacer un buen equipo ¿le parece bien?-sonrió amablemente. Esa sonrisa me mataría.

-Buena idea-dije recuperándome.

-¿Me podría enseñar su novela?- pregunto y yo asentí entregándole el mismo paquete que le había enseñado a Miroku.

Los miro detenidamente y no podía evitar yo mirarlo a él, parecía estar tan concentrado y vaya que eso lo hacia ver irremediablemente bien.

**Un mes después.**

Mi libro ya había sido publicado y había tenido buenas criticas, InuYasha me había sido de mucha ayuda corrigiéndome y apoyándome le agradecí tanto que no me hubiera presionado para entregar el libro ya que por una vez tuvimos que recorrer la publicación.

Y ahora me encontraba escribiendo mi segundo libro a pesar de que muchas personas me habían dicho que el primero había sido un buen trabajo esta vez quería hacer algo diferente, se podría decir que algo mas maduro. Sin embargo hasta ahora no tenia ni idea de que era lo que quería escribir exactamente y el tiempo pasaba como si se tratara de segundos.

La línea parpadeaba esperando a que escribiera algo mientras que yo rogaba por que me llegaran las ideas. La hoja estaba completamente en blanco, la notebook me parecía ahora tan vacía… el silencio de mi apartamento se vio perturbado cuando el teléfono sonó, jamás había odiado tanto ese sonido como en este momento. Me levante del sofá color vino con pesadez y fui a contestar el bendito teléfono.

-¿Hola?-respondí escéptica.

-_**Hola señorita Kagome ¿se encuentras bien?-**_pregunto la voz de lado de la otra línea y cuando la reconocí quise caer.

-Oh si, InuYasha, ¿necesitas algo?

"_Tonta claro que necesita algo, necesita tu adelanto"_-mi mente respondió mi pregunta y al mismo tiempo se burlo de mi.

-_**Me gustaría saber si ya tiene el adelanto…-**_dijo calmadamente y podría jurar que del otro lado había una sonrisa en sus labios. Después de un mes había comenzado a conocer sus modos y ese era uno.

-Eh…-se me fue la voz. ¿Por qué no sabia mentir?

-_**Aun no.**_-se respondió solo y suspiro. Me sentí apenada… estaba jugando también con su trabajo…

-Lo siento InuYasha…-fue lo único que pude decir. Al pasar el tiempo logre superar mi nerviosismo al estar con el.

_**-Iré a tu apartamento en veinte minutos.**_-dijo para después colgar… ¿estaría molesto? Esperaba que no.

Antes de que llegara decidí tratar de aprovechar el tiempo que tenia y me puse a intentar escribir, al menos para que su visita no fuera en vano sin embargo mi mente no me quisiera lo suficiente como para sacarme de este apuro, pronto pasaron los veinte minutos y InuYasha ya estaba afuera tocando el timbre. Mire la pantalla del Interfon y si efectivamente ahí estaba el, vistiendo casualmente unos jeans y una camisa en color blanco ¿Cómo era que este hombre no había vuelto loca con sus visitas a domicilio? No lo sabía. Lo deje pasar al apartamento y le invite un vaso de agua a lo que el respondió.

-Por favor.-me dirigí a la cocina y tome un vaso y serví agua para después llevársela, el la tomo y bebió un trago mientras estaba sentado en el sofá.- ¿Por qué no me ha entregado nada señorita Kagome?- amaba su caballerosidad, pero eso de señorita ya me estaba hartando, tome una bocanada de aire y suspire tratando de explicarme.

-No e tenido ideas sobre que escribir…-fui clara.

-Ya veo…-suspiro y nos quedamos en silencio.

Me senté a una buena distancia poniendo los pies sobre el sofá, abrace mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme.

-¿Qué debería hacer…?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que yo me diera cuenta, trataba de concentrarme en imaginar algo…

-Kagome…-levante la vista mirándolo con algo de sorpresa mi había dicho por primera vez Kagome, y así se escuchaba tan bien de sus labios… me sonroje.

No supe como ni por que fue solo paso, de un momento a otro la lluvia caía afuera mientras sus labios y los míos se encontraban en un beso que había comenzado gentil y poco a poco se volvía más exigente.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Bonjour!, tanto tiempo sin escribir... si alguien ya a leído por ahí mis historias se que lo mas probable es que me quiera linchar, no e continuado muchas... y de verdad que lo siento, planeo seguir mi otro fic, Ghost of a love, sin embargo para ser sincera e tenido problemas para seguirlo ya que se me hacen un poco complicados los acercamientos que puedan tener inuyasha y kagome... en fin ya me estoy poniendo manos a la obra con eso, y espero que dentro de poco pueda publicar! En fin gracias por leerme espero que comenten que tal les parece esta idea, tal vez me fui un poco rápido pero es que me cuesta siempre lo primero así que tampoco lo creí necesario para ustedes pensando que probablemente podría aburrirlas con tanto royo... así que próximamente el capitulo sera mas completo.  
**

**Besos!**


	2. I

**I-Realidad.**

Sus labios parecían fundirse en los míos y mi experiencia era nula haciendo que me costase seguirle el paso solo correspondía como podía y el pensamiento de que seguramente se daría cuenta de que no sabia besar me apeno aunque no por eso me separe, después de todo creo que era algo que ansiaba ya desde hace un tiempo ¿Cuántas veces tuve esos sueños en los que el me besaba después de entregarle un adelanto? ¿O que simplemente venia y entraba a mi apartamento para después besarme? Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía bastante imaginación. Dejando a un lado todos esos pensamientos me dedique a corresponder el beso igual que él. Cuando nos separamos fue por que a mi me comenzó a faltar el aire y él se dio cuenta.

Respire lentamente sintiendo como el corazón casi me saltaba del pecho, todo por aguantar la respiración. Lo mire sonrojada sintiendo mis labios ligeramente hinchados y húmedos, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos separado aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el hablo reincorporándose, parecía algo ¿acalorado?

-Lo siento señorita Kagome -regresaba el antiguo InuYasha. Quise suspirar.- será mejor que me vaya, por favor, trate de tener el adelanto listo para el lunes.-salió educadamente dejándome completamente desconcertada y fue como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima ¿me había besado y después actuaba como de costumbre?

_¿Qué esperabas?_

Mi mente hablaba, regañándome con burla y peor para mi, eso era cierto. En todo este tiempo en el que había convivido con el siempre había mostrado ser profesional, jamás me había insinuado nada, las pocas veces que llegue a ir a verlo a su oficina para entregarle la novela corregida siempre lo encontraba presentable, cuando llegaba a llamarle para preguntarle algo sobre lo que tenia dudas siempre respondía normal así fuera en la noche y aunque al principio para ser sincera llegue a pensar que podría ser gay ya que nunca lo había visto con ninguna otra chica, ahora me daba cuenta de que no y aunque mi pecho se regocijaba de aquello mi yo interna me decía: _"Lobos disfrazados de corderos…" _

No quise pensar mas en aquello así que abrí el notebook dispuesta a escribir algo si o si, después de todo el había sido amable dándome hasta el lunes para entregarle el adelanto y hoy era viernes así que tenia que aprovechar mi tiempo como pudiera.

Los segundos pasaban, y pronto me di cuenta de no solamente eran segundos ya habían pasado horas desde que él se había ido y yo intentaba escribir algo, poco a poco comencé a sentirme deprimida, ¿Cómo es que quería ser una escritora si ni siquiera las ideas llegaban a mi cabeza…? Y ese beso robaba mis pensamientos, todos enfrascándose en el. Abatida y con dolor de cabeza me recosté en el sillón y deje que mi mente divagara sin esperar encontrar algo.

Tenia claro que mi historia fuera una novela romántica, pero aun no tenia una base… suspire. Cerré los ojos con pesadez sintiendo como estos descansaban después de tanto tiempo de observar la pantalla de el notebook tal vez descansar un poco ayudaría. Dormí un poco tan solo dos horas para después despertar a las dos de la mañana, el cielo se veía oscuro y las estrellas alumbraban junto con la suave luz lunar, realmente era hermoso… mientras contemplaba la luna no pude evitar recordar su cabello plateado y su rostro poco a poco se formo en mi mente. Fue entonces cuando por fin mi imaginación dio señales de vida y sin querer perder mas tiempo o ideas corrí hacia el notebook y comencé a teclear; para cuando había amanecido ya tenia aproximadamente unas veinte hojas escritas y eso hacia que me sintiera de repente ¡tan bien…!

Para los personajes principales imagine una chica inocente y joven, mientras que para el sin darme cuenta, utilice a mi editor como modelo, físicamente los hice parecidos solo que este en vez de una cabellera plateada la remplace por negra, junto con los ojos que en vez de ser dorados ahora eran marrones; no me costó nada imaginar de esa forma a mi editor

_Sin embargo prefería al original. _

El pensamiento llego a mi mente y probablemente el color rosado a mis mejillas tan bien.

Cuando por fin fue lunes, ya tenia un muy buen adelanto, tanto así que a las siete en punto decidí llamarle para avisarle. Tome el celular, fui a los contactos y encontré el suyo "InuYasha" jamás hubiera imaginado tener su numero en mi agenda aunque el motivo fuera por trabajo. Presioné el botón de marcar y espere un poco a que contestara.

-¿Señorita Kagome?- respondió amablemente, y yo hice una mueca ante su "señorita" ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan formal? Comenzaba a odiar eso de el…

-Eh… si, ya tengo el adelanto.-dije directa, tal vez el señorita había tenido la culpa de que de repente me sintiera molesta mujeres ¿Quién las entendía? Pensé y suspire por fin comprendiendo de lo que se quejaba Miroku siempre "Cuando las tratas bien, se molestan o se hartan" rayos.

-¿En serio?-respondió mas animado.- Me gustaría verlo cuanto antes –sonreí después de todo su emoción me había contagiado.

-Puedo llevarlo hoy si quieres.-respondí recordando lo que había sucedido el viernes, si el venia me sentiría incomoda al recordar eso estando el presente y que mejor recordatorio que el lugar donde había sucedido.

El permaneció en silencio del otro lado unos segundos y justo cuando yo abrí la boca para hablar el me gano.

-Bien, entonces la espero aquí a la una, señorita Kagome.- y sin despedirse o decir algo más tranco la llamada dejándome confundida… otra vez.

Prepare mi desayuno; unos panqueques con mermelada de fresas y café con leche, luego de haber desayunado, decidí preparar la ropa para evitar carreras al salir de la ducha, esta vez escogí jeans en color negro, y una blusa en color blanco con un corte ligeramente escotado en forma cuadrada y manga larga, vi el clima y parecía nublado por lo que también escogí una prenda parecida a un sweater de manga larga y bolado al llegar a mis piernas, en color gris, una palestina de color negro en detales blancos y sabiendo que las formalidades a mi no me van y que ya no voy a la entrevista de trabajo, tome unos zapatos bajos en tono gris, casual sin lucir elegante.

Me metí a la regadera y abrí el agua tibia nivelándola con la fría, enjabone mi cabello con el shampoo y masajee mi cuero cabelludo por alguna razón de repente me sentía sin ánimos de salir y también incluso hasta me arrepentí de haber llamado a mi editor. Trate de tardarme lo más que pude pero para cuando salí todavía me quedaba una hora así que me vestí y maquille sin prisas; base, delineador, mascara, rubor y labial rosado exactamente igual que la primera vez que fui a la editorial. Tome mi tiempo para secar mi cabello. Para cuando termine faltaba media hora, igual que la ultima vez, esto parecía un deja vu… y por alguna razón no me agradaba tenia el ligero presentimiento de que al llegar algo sucedería…

Tome mi bolso negro que ya dentro contenía las llaves, y cartera y solo metí el celular para luego tomar el avance y meterlo en una carpeta gruesa. Salí del apartamento y entonces me arrepentí de no haber tomado una sombrilla el cielo estaba gris y las nubes obscuras anunciando que llovería dentro de un rato, sin embargo al ver la hora me di cuenta de que ya no tenia tiempo para aquello. El trafico era bastante ya comenzaba a creer que este seria un mal día, para cuando llegue a la editorial ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora planteada y sin detenerme a hablar en la recepción subí al bendito ascensor que por obra de magia no estaba ocupado, presione el piso cinco y espere a subir y a pesar de que el ascensor subía rápidamente para mi los segundos también pasaban con rapidez. Una vez las puertas se abrieron salí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí a la oficina cinco.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de color beige, y lleve mi mano a la manija para abrirla, después de todo ya no había tiempo, y en caso de que se molestara por haber entrado de esa manera me disculparía, ya esta.

Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo fría, el balde de agua helada esta vez me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Sentado sobre la silla negra se encontraba el sentado, besando los labios de una mujer que permanecía sentada con sus piernas a cada lado de las de él. No tardaron mucho en separarse ya que mi intromisión había sido… fácil de escuchar. Podía escuchar todo en un sonido sordo, la lluvia caer desde afuera, el sonido de algún teléfono que alguien no atendía en alguna de las oficinas… y mis pies estaban pegados en el piso. No se como logre hacerlo pero cerré la puerta de la oficina y con paso rápido igual como había echo al salir del ascensor, esta vez lo estaba haciendo solo que directo a la salida. Cuando apreté el botón para el ascensor de inmediato se abrió y de nuevo agradecí que estuviera vacío escuche a InuYasha llamarme, pero el sonido sonaba igual… sordo, lo vi acercarse sin embargo las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes de que el pudiera entrar.

Me recargue en uno de los espejos y espere a bajar implorando que nadie decidiera entrar, y así fue, para cuando baje salí lo mas rápido que pude de la editorial siendo recibida por la fría lluvia que no tardo mucho en empaparme, busque algún taxi pero ninguno paso, este seguramente no era mi día. Decidí caminar de regreso tratando de resguardarme de la lluvia pero eso no era suficiente. Y por si fuera poco sentía como el pecho se me hinchaba y un horrible nudo en la garganta no me dejaba respirar. Comenzaba a sentir como el frio me invadía así que mejor quede parada afuera de una tienda esperando a que la lluvia se apaciguara un poco.

Para cuando eso sucedió ya sentía más el frio e incluso comenzaba a toser, así que comencé a caminar mientras mi mente solo podía recordar a aquella mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes besando a mi editor… entonces fue cuando pensé.

"_Jamás podre ser tan guapa como ella…" _

Por había que aceptarlo, era hermosa. Y entonces otro pensamiento llego a mi cabeza.

"_¿De verdad piensas que él podría fijarse en ti?"_

Es cierto, el solo era mi editor, no tenia por que existir otra relación mas que la de escritora y editor. Pero… no podía evitar sentirme traicionada.

"_No seas tonta… esta es la realidad"_-pensé.- _"Con escribir novelas románticas no cambias la realidad… eso es simplemente ficción…" _

Después de pensar eso mi pecho se oprimió dejándome con una sensación dolorosa…

Mire al cielo dejando que finas gotas de lluvia me bañaran y la pregunta al aire. -¿InuYasha…?

_**InuYasha P.O.V**_

Faltaban cinco minutos para que dieran las dos, dentro de poco tiempo la vería aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y sonreí ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando cuando se trataba de esa chica? No lo sabia aun, solo me quedaba claro que de me atraía y una prueba clara de eso era aquel beso que le había robado en su departamento, no sabia cual había sido su reacción realmente ya que en cuanto deje sus labios me disculpe salí sin siquiera reparar en eso… tal vez cuando llegara lo tendría que hacer… -la idea molestaba.

Abrí el portátil distrayéndome por la espera que después de todo ya era poca y decidí revisar las copias que se habían vendido del libro que ella había escrito y el primero en el que colaborábamos los dos, juntos.

Sonreí con satisfacción al ver la cifra. Sin duda ella, Kagome, tenia potencial para convertirse en una gran escritora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ello y de repente llego la pregunta tomándome por sorpresa ¿De donde era que se inspiraba? tenia que tener a alguien ¿no? Fruncí el ceño, esa idea molestaba más.

-Inu… ya tiene tiempo que no nos vemos… -escuche de repente una voz que al instante reconocí, entonces levante la vista observándola.

-Ayame… ¿sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar verdad? –la mire con reprobación.

-Vamos Inu… ¿esa regla también es para mi? –Decía mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta para después avanzar hasta mi.- ¿es que no recuerdas lo feliz que estabas en mi apartamento ese viernes por la noche? –susurro con un tono erótico y la mire sin expresión alguna. –Solo me fui por un mes y medio… ¿y ya me olvidaste?- susurro para después poner sus labios sobre los míos- Si es así, entonces tendré que hacerte recordar…

Se sentó en mí a horcajadas y de nuevo volvió a besarme, esta vez un beso lleno de deseo carnal y que no me resistí a negar lo correspondí sin chistar. ¿Seria por la abstinencia que ahora no me podía negar? ¿Necesidad? Entonces llego a mi mente la imagen de Kagome, esto no estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndonos a los dos y aun mas a mi cuando vi exactamente quien era; Kagome, ahí estaba mirándome con los ojos en forma de plato y sus mejillas sonrosadas… era hermosa, pero en sus ojos había algo extraño, algo que no me gusto en nada.

Sin darme tiempo para decir nada salió cerrando la puerta. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Como pude me quite a Ayame de encima y salí de la oficina escuchando sus quejas pero sin ponerles atención realmente. Seguí a Kagome y a pesar de que trate de apresurar mas el paso no pude alcanzarla cuando subió al ascensor,

-Kagome…-hable con la esperanza de que esperara por mí. Pero pareció ignorarme y el ascensor se cerró.

Mierda ¿Por qué quería seguirla y enfrentarla? No lo sabia, solamente que había echo algo muy malo ¿como es que había correspondido a eso sabiendo que Kagome llegaría en poco tiempo? ¡Mierda! No tenía perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Pensaba disculparme? No sabía, lo único que quería era encontrarla, perseguirla así que no espere al ascensor y baje por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude pero ya no estaba ella, al ascensor estaban por subir de nuevo y este estaba vacío. Mire las puertas de cristal ¿se había ido?

La lluvia caía sin piedad ¿Cómo estaría ella? No lo pensé y fui al estacionamiento para subirme en el BMW negro, y salir a buscarla.

* * *

**¡Bonjour! ¿que les pareció el capitulo? :3**

**Espero que fuera mas de su agrado puesto que el prologo solo tuvo un comentario... pero bueno... la verdad es que sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir, así que me seguiré esforzando por ustedes. **

**Espero que esta vez puedan comentar C:**

**Besos!**


End file.
